


While You're Busy Making Other Plans

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x04, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: "Leben ist, was einem widerfährt......während man gerade ganz andere Pläne macht." (John Lennon)Episode3x04 'Pot o' Gold' / 'Irisch was los'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [While You're Busy Making Other Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272677) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Diese Geschichte von flaming muse thematisiert die Spannungen zwischen Blaine und Finn im Glee Club und die unabänderlichen Veränderungen und Wandel, die das Leben so mit sich bringt, inspiriert von Kurts nachdenklichem Verhalten bei dem Gespräch mit Burt/Carole/Finn im Lima Bean. Als Mutter zweier erwachsener Kinder, die gerade beide das Nest verlassen haben, um an ihren jeweiligen Universitäten (teils im Ausland) zu studieren, hat es mich wohl besonders angesprochen...... und hier erfahren wir auch endlich was über das Umstyling der 'Wetterfee' (Nancy Grace), das Kurt in 3x01 (Purple Piano Project) im Lima Bean angekündigt hat.

 

 

"Ich weiß nicht, Kurt. Ich finde immer noch, dass ihre Haarfarbe zu ihr passt", sagte Blaine und betrachtete stirnrunzelnd das eingefrorene Bild von Nancy Grace auf Kurts Laptop, der auf dem Couchtisch in Kurts Wohnzimmer stand. "Ich meine, sie könnte ein paar Schattierungen dunkler sein und ihr Haarschnitt ist furchtbar, da hast du recht – aber ich glaube, dass sie einfach blond sein _muss_."

Kurt drehte sich auf dem Sofa zu ihm um und starrte ihn ungläubig an, denn was Blaine da von sich gab, überstieg ganz klar sein Fassungsvermögen, obwohl sie diese exakt gleiche Unterhaltung im Laufe der letzten Wochen sicherlich schon zwanzigmal geführt hatten. "Bist du farbenblind? Liegt es daran? Hast du das die ganze Zeit über vor mir geheim gehalten? Ist das der Grund, warum du so gerne diese Uniform getragen hast?"

Blaine lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich halte gar nichts vor dir geheim; ich bin einfach nur nicht deiner Meinung."

"Das ist glaub ich noch schlimmer", sagte Kurt und ließ sich in die Polster zurückfallen, aber er tätschelte Blaines Arm, um klarzustellen, dass er es im Spaß meinte. Größtenteils. Nancy Grace würde brünett zwanzigmal besser und mindestens acht Jahre jünger aussehen, aber wenn er eines gelernt hatte aus seiner Beziehung mit Blaine, dann, dass man seinen Freund nicht zwingen konnte immer einer Meinung mit einem selbst zu sein – selbst wenn man Recht hatte. Denn _natürlich_ hatte er Recht.

Finn schlenderte vorbei, warf einen Blick auf das Bild und sagte: "Seid ihr da immer noch dran? Jungs, egal was ihr mit ihr anstellt, sie wird immer gruselig sein."

"Ein Umstyling kann Wunder wirken", klärte Kurt ihn auf.

"Außerdem", fügte Blaine hinzu, "macht es mehr Spaß, wenn es eine Herausforderung ist."

"Ja, darauf geh ich jede Wette ein", murmelte Finn und bedachte Blaine mit diesem misstrauischen Blick, den er perfektioniert hatte, seit Blaine bei ihnen auf der Schule war.

Kurt erwiderte seinen Blick. Er wusste, dass Blaine keinen Beistand von ihm brauchte – und viel wichtiger – dass er nicht _wollte,_ dass Kurt ihm zur Seite sprang, wenn Finn mal wieder so reizbar war, aber er wusste auch, dass es – bei seinem eigenen Temperament – nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er austicken würde, wenn Finn nicht damit aufhörte. Und das würde ziemlich hässlich werden.

"Hallo Jungs", sagte Burt, als er ins Zimmer kam. "Was macht ihr da?" Er ließ sich mit einem langen erleichterten Seufzer in seinen Sessel sinken; ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass er einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich hatte. Ein Teil von Kurt schickte sich an, aufzuspringen und ihm etwas ganz Besonderes zum Abendessen zu kochen, so wie er es jahrelang gemacht hatte, wenn er diesen ganz speziellen Seufzer gehört hatte. Aber das war jetzt nicht mehr seine Aufgabe. Heute Abend war Carole mit Kochen dran. Die Verantwortung, sich um seinen Dad kümmern zu müssen, lag nicht mehr auf seinen Schultern alleine. Es war schön, sitzenbleiben zu können, auch wenn er diesen Reflex nach so vielen Jahren nicht ganz ablegen konnte. Er lehnte sich ein ganz kleines bisschen näher an Blaine, einfach nur, weil er es konnte.

"Wir stylen Nancy Grace um", erwiderte Blaine und zeigte auf den Laptop.

"Schon wieder?", fragte Burt.

" _Immer noch_ ", sagte Kurt und verdrehte die Augen. "Blaine besteht weiterhin darauf, dass sie blond bleiben sollte."

"Ich sag euch was. Ganz gleich, welche Haarfarbe sie hat, sie wird immer eine grässliche Frau sein", sagte Burt.

Finn nickte und setzte sich auf den anderen Sessel. " _Genau_!"

"Jeder verdient ein Umstyling, Finn, ganz gleich, wie schrecklich ihr oder sein Stil auch sein mag", sagte Kurt. "Ich meine, was ich alles machen könnte, wenn du mich nur für dich einkaufen lassen würdest."

"DICH lasse ich nicht auf hundert Meter an meine Kleider ran", stellte Finn klar. "Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall Krawatten tragen, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss. Und ich trage gerne Socken. Socken sind toll."

Blaine setzte sich auf dem Sofa zurecht und schlug die Beine übereinander, wobei sein nackter Knöchel Kurts Wade streifte. Kurts Ärger über die Zurückweisung seiner Styling-Fähigkeiten wandelte sich in Ärger darüber, dass Finns Bemerkung sich gegen Blaine richtete.

"Ich habe deinen Socken _gerochen_ ", schnappte Kurt zurück. "Meine Nase wird sich wahrscheinlich niemals erholen, und diese Socken genausowenig."

Ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss der Haustür und Carole kam herein mit einer Plastiktüte in jeder Hand. Als sie sie alle beisammen sitzen sah, lächelte sie, ohne sich der Spannungen der vergangenen Minuten bewusst zu sein. "Oh, hallo."

"Oh, Carole, komm, ich helf dir mit den Taschen", sagte Blaine und sprang vom Sofa hoch, wie er es immer tat, wenn es irgendetwas im Haus zu tun gab. Es war eines der Dinge, die Kurt an ihm liebte.

Finn stand ebenfalls auf und er baute sich so drohend vor ihnen auf, dass das Zimmer plötzlich viel zu klein war. "Nein Blaine, du bist ein _Gast_ ", sagte er, und es klang geradeso noch höflich genug, dass niemand Anstoß daran fand. "Bleib sitzen. _Ich_ werde meiner Mutter helfen."

Blaine schaute zwischen Finn und Carole hin und her, bevor er sagte: "Wenn ich das Abendessen esse, das sie freundlicherweise für uns macht, dann sollte ich ihr zumindest helfen, die Einkäufe hereinzutragen."

"Das ist nicht deine Aufgabe", antwortete Finn.

"Das heißt nicht, dass ich nicht helfen kann", widersprach Blaine. Seine Haltung war locker und entspannt, aber er scheute sich nicht, Finn direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Es war fast schon provokativ.

Kurt beobachtete sie aufmerksam. Er wusste, dass Blaine Finn nicht körperlich angreifen würde, und er machte sich auch nicht wirklich Sorgen um Finn, aber es lag etwas zwischen ihnen in der Luft, das zumindest die Möglichkeit eines bevorstehenden Kampfes ahnen ließ.

Er setzte sich aufrechter hin und holte gerade Luft, um etwas zu sagen, das die Situation entspannen würde, als Carole ihm zuvor kam.

"Das sind eine ganze Menge Tüten", sagte sie, schüttelte den Kopf und ging in die Küche. "Ihr könnt _beide_ helfen."

"Danke", sagte Blaine lächelnd und ging zur Tür hinaus, ohne sich umzusehen.

"Fein", seufzte Finn genervt und folgte ihm nach.

"Was ist denn in _die_ beiden gefahren?", fragte Burt mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

"Ich weiß auch nicht", seufzte Kurt, ließ sich zurück in die Polster sinken und zupfte am Stoff der Armlehne herum. Aber natürlich wusste er es, obwohl es lächerlich war. "Finn glaubt, dass Blaine die Führung im Glee Club übernehmen will."

"Und? Will er?"

"Nein!", seufzte Kurt. "Nein. Aber Finn ist es gewohnt, der Anführer zu sein – und Blaine auch. Blaine will keinem auf die Füße treten — ." Oder zumindest wollte er das nicht, bis Finn angefangen hatte, ihn jedesmal zurecht zu weisen, wenn Blaine in Glee den Mund aufmachte. "— aber ich glaube, er kann es einfach nicht lassen, wenn es gilt, mit ein paar aufmunternden Worten das Drama auf ein Minimum zu reduzieren."

"Viel Glück dabei", prustete Burt.

"Tja." Kurt lächelte ihn an. Er war glücklich, dass jemand seine Meinung teilte – dass das Drama nämlich sowieso unvermeidlich war. "Blaine ist eben nicht gut darin, ruhig im Hintergrund zu bleiben."

"Oh, ich glaube, da kenne ich noch jemanden." Burt hob vielsagend die Augenbrauen; Kurt blickte genauso zurück, nickte aber zustimmend.

"Ich beklage mich ja nicht; meistens gefällt mir das an ihm, selbst wenn er sich für eine Sache einsetzt, bei der eigentlich Hopfen und Malz verloren ist. Er tut das Richtige. Aber Finn reagiert empfindlich darauf." Kurt verstummte, als Finn vorbeistampfte und circa 10 Plastiktüten in beiden Händen mit sich schleppte. Leise fuhr er fort: " _Über_ empfindlich."

"Wenn ich bedenke, wie du ihn zuhause rumkommandierst, dann bin ich überrascht, dass du ihm nicht _auch_ seine Führung streitig machst", sagte Burt und sein Blick folgte Blaine, der vernünftiger beladen an ihnen vorbei lief.

"Ach." Kurt zuckte die Schultern. "Ich konkurriere mit Rachel, nicht mit Finn."

"Um Solos und den Jahrgangssprecher-Posten, sicher, aber sie ist nicht der Chef der Truppe."

Kurt schaukelte mit dem Fuß vor und zurück und überlegte, wie er seinem Vater die komplizierten Feinheiten seiner Stellung innerhalb der Gruppe erläutern sollte – dass er nirgendwo so wirklich dazupasste und es ihm mittlerweile eigentlich meistens egal war, wenn er es auch nie ganz vergessen konnte. Er wusste, dass er beim Rest des Glee Club kein Glück haben würde mit dem Versuch, in Finns Riesenfußstapfen zu treten. "Ich habe meine Ziele höher gesteckt als Glee", sagte er, als Finn und Blaine aus der Küche zurück kamen. "Lieber würde ich die Schule wechseln, als zu versuchen, das sinkende Schiff namens New Directions zu steuern. Dieser irische Möchtegern-Tenor, den Finn diese Woche aufgetan hat, kann den Verlust von Mercedes, Santana _und_ Brittany nicht wirklich ausgleichen."

Selbst Blaines Katy-Perry-Darbietung – so witzig und mitreißend sie auch gewesen war – hatte es nicht geschafft, sie als Gruppe zusammen zu halten. Wenn Blaine und Finn es nicht schafften, wie sollte es Kurt dann gelingen? Mercedes war seine _Freundin_ und trotzdem war sie gegangen; die Spannungen zwischen den Gruppen waren mittlerweile so stark, dass es ihn überraschen würde, wenn sie sich in der Essenspause noch zu ihnen setzen würde.

"Ihr werdet euch schon wieder zusammenraufen", ermutigte sein Vater ihn. "Das habt ihr noch immer gemacht."

Kurt lächelte schwach; er hoffte sehr, dass es auch dieses Mal so sein würde. "Wenn ich zum Jahrgangssprecher gewählt werde, kann ich ja vielleicht den Glee Club _verpflichtend_ machen für jeden ab einem bestimmten Level an Gesangstalent."

Burt lachte. "Und schon geht es los. Schön zu sehen, dass du schon Pläne machst, wie du deine Macht missbrauchen kannst."

"Es ist nur vernünftig, vorausschauend zu denken, damit ich direkt loslegen kann."

Dieses Mal kam Blaine als erster zurück, mit Finn gleich auf den Fersen, der versuchte ihn zu überholen.

"Heh Jungs, das ist kein Wettrennen", rief Burt ihnen hinterher, aber Finn verlangsamte sein Tempo auch dann nicht, als Carole ihnen in den Weg trat und sie ihr ausweichen mussten.

"Sorry, Mom", rief Finn, als er sie beinahe mit den Tüten anrempelte. Kurt war überrascht, zu sehen, dass Blaine sehr viel weniger Probleme hatte, sie zu umgehen, aber er war schließlich auch viel wendiger und einfühlsamer als Finn.

"Das ist die letzte", teilte Blaine ihr mit und sie lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Aus der Küche ertönte ein Krachen und unterdrücktes Fluchen von Finn. "Alles in Ordnung! Es ist nichts kaputt gegangen!", rief er.

"Im nächsten Jahr wird es hier sehr ruhig sein", sagte Carole lachend zu Burt und wischte sich die Hände an dem Handtuch ab, das sie bei sich hatte.

Kurt fiel das Atmen schwer, als er sich plötzlich vorstellte, wie Carole mit Einkäufen nur für sie beide heim käme – so viel weniger Tüten – und sein Dad der einzige wäre, der ihr beim hereintragen half. Er konnte vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen, wie sein Vater den Tisch für zwei deckte, Carole nur ganz wenige Teller in den Geschirrspüler räumte und das Haus um sie herum ordentlich aufgeräumt und still war. Keine Videospiel-Explosionen, keine in die Ecke geworfenen Schulrucksäcke, keine mysteriösen Flecken auf der Küchenanrichte, keine Musikfetzen aus Kurts Zimmer. Auf gewisse Weise war es ein gemütliches Bild und Kurt war froh, dass sein Vater nicht alleine sein würde, aber es war _so_ anders.

Es würde alles anders werden.

"Wenn du willst, kann ich die Football-Mannschaft anheuern, damit sie einmal in der Woche hier durchrennen", schlug Burt vor. "Dann kannst du dein Bedürfnis, hinter Teenagern herzuputzen, ausleben."

Carole schnalzte mit dem Handtuch nach ihm. "Wenn du _das_ machst, dann wirst _du_ hier den Schrubber schwingen."

Auch als Kurt Carole und Blaine dabei half, die Einkäufe wegzuräumen und das Essen zu machen, wurde er das unbehagliche Gefühl im Bauch nicht los. Er hatte sich an all das hier so gewöhnt – an sein Leben mit Carole und Finn und Blaine, obwohl er noch vor einem Jahr außer seinem Dad nichts davon gehabt hatte. Es war schwer sich vorzustellen, dass es nicht für immer so bleiben würde.

"Danke dir", sagte Carole zu Blaine, der den Tisch deckte, und berührte seine Schulter im Vorbeigehen und Kurt legte all seine Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen Augenblick. Denn er durfte Caroles unbekümmerte Zuneigung und die Art, wie Blaine bescheiden den Kopf senkte, nie vergessen.

Er wollte sich immer daran erinnern, denn die Dinge würden sich ändern und die Dynamik in dieser Küche würde sich nie wieder genau so abspielen.

Er hatte all diese Pläne, was er in New York tun würde – haben würde. Er hatte Pläne, wo er leben wollte, welches College er besuchen würde, welche Mode er tragen würde, welche Theaterrollen spielen. Er hatte so viele Pläne, die alle damit zu tun hatten, dass er von hier fortging.

Allerdings war ihm dabei nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass das Leben der anderen auch weiterging. Sein Dad trat gegen Sue an und würde zumindest zeitweise in Washington sein müssen, wenn er siegte. Finn würde zum College gehen oder was immer er auch sonst vorhatte; vielleicht würde er sogar wirklich die Werkstatt übernehmen und anstelle von Burt derjenige sein, der mit seinem freundlichen Wesen selbst mit dem schwierigsten Kunden klarkam. Blaine würde zu den neuen New Directions gehören, mit anderen Mitgliedern, mit Menschen, die Kurt, Rachel, Puck, Finn und alle anderen, die ihren Abschluss machten, ersetzen konnten. Zumindest ihre Stimmen, wenn auch nicht ihre jeweiligen Charaktertypen. Blaine würde dann womöglich der Anführer sein, oder zumindest sollte er es sein. Er würde neue Erfahrungen machen und neue Lieder singen – ohne Kurt – und alles würde anders sein. Nachdem die Mädchen in Shelbys Gruppe gewechselt waren, war jetzt schon alles anders.

"Ich bin sicher, dass ich es dir nicht extra sagen muss, Kurt, aber pass auf, dass die Sauce nicht gerinnt", sagte Carole und Kurt wendete seinen Blick wieder dem Schneebesen zu, mit dem er die Sauce rührte, wenn auch seine Gedanken immer noch bei seiner Familie waren.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Kurt eine Sauce hat gerinnen lassen, seit er in der Mittelschule war", warf Burt ein.

Blaine musste husten und Kurt wusste sofort, dass er an den Sauce-Hollandaise-Vorfall vom Sommer dachte, obwohl sie übereingekommen waren, ihn niemals zu erwähnen und obwohl er auf mildernde Umstände plädieren würde, die damit zu tun hatten, dass er seinen unglaublich heißen Freund gegen den Küchenschrank drücken und wie von Sinnen hatte küssen müssen.

"In drei Minuten sind wir fertig", sagte Carole. "Wo ist Finn jetzt abgeblieben?"

Die kommenden Veränderungen waren alle gut, zumindest die meisten, aber während Kurt seine Pläne für New York geschmiedet hatte, hatte er die Tatsache völlig außer Acht gelassen, dass es niemals wieder genauso wie jetzt sein würde, wenn er zurückkäme, nicht einmal dann, wenn er mit einem fabelhaften, von seiner neuen Heimat inspirierten, selbst kreierten Outfit zu Besuch wäre. Er wollte so dringend aus Lima weg, dass er die Bagels bereits schmecken und den Geruch der U-Bahn riechen konnte, wenn er die Augen schloss. Er wollte weg von der allgegenwärtigen Homophobie, dem Kleingeist und der noch kleineren Vorstellungskraft dieser Stadt und dennoch war es ein befremdlicher Gedanke, zu wissen, dass er nie – nie wieder – zu dem Leben zurückkehren konnte, das er jetzt lebte. Er konnte noch nicht voraussagen, was sich alles ändern würde, denn nichts war garantiert, die College-Zusagen nicht, nicht die Gesundheit seines Vaters und auch Blaines beständige Zuneigung nicht – nichts.

Ganz plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, als sei er ein Drache, der vom Wind davon getragen wird, wo er doch gedacht hatte, er sei mit einer unendlich langen Schnur gesichert. Er wollte immer weiter aufsteigen, das _würde_ er auch, aber plötzlich drehte sich ihm der Magen, bei der Gewissheit, dass er niemals wieder der Schnur dorthin zurück folgen konnte, wo er jetzt war.

Er spürte eine warme Hand auf seinem Knie unter dem Tisch und bemerkte viel zu spät, dass Blaine an seiner Stelle ein Gespräch mit Burt über seine Wahlkampagne führte. Sofort konzentrierte er seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Essen, mit dem er auf seinem Teller herumgespielt hatte, wieder zurück auf seine Familie, die mit ihm am Tisch saß.

"Alles in Ordnung, Junge?", fragte Burt.

Kurt brachte ein Lächeln zustande. "Ich überlege mir nur gerade ein paar Ideen für deine Wahlplakate. Bis morgen Abend werde ich fünf verschiedene Plakat-Vorschläge und vier Buttons für dich haben."

"Kurt lässt mich endlich die Heißklebepistole benutzen", fügte Blaine vergnügt hinzu.

"Denk dran! Keine Strasssteine!", stellte Burt klar und richtete seine Gabel auf Kurt.

"Natürlich nicht, Dad." Kurt hatte eine große Auswahl an strassfreien Verzierungen für die Buttons.

"Warum darf _ich_ die Heißklebepistole nicht benutzen?", fragte Finn.

Kurt sah ihn nur an; er hatte nicht vergessen, wie sie die Hochzeit ihrer Eltern vorbereitet hatten. Er hatte sich einen neuen Nietenapplikator kaufen müssen, weil Finn seinen irgendwie verbogen hatte.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das überhaupt fragst", sagte Carole und tätschelte Finns Schulter.

"Ich wette, ich würd's hinkriegen", murrte Finn. "Es ist nur Kleber."

"Es ist nur eine Verbrennung zweiten Grades", sagte Kurt.

Carole lachte und tätschelte Finn erneut. "Du wirst dich auf andere Art und Weise nützlich machen können."

"Keine Sorge; wir werden euch dreien so viel zu tun geben für die Kampagne, dass Sue mich wegen Kinderarbeit anzeigen wird", beschwichtigte Burt und Kurt wurde ganz warm ums Herz, weil er Blaine einfach so mit einschloss, als wäre es keine Frage, dass er die ganze Zeit mit von der Partie sein würde. Wenn es nach Kurt ginge, dann wäre er das natürlich, aber er fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig unsicher. Diese Extra-Bestätigung machte es leichter, die Gedanken an die Zukunft etwas weiter in den Hintergrund zu rücken.

Aber später am Abend, als er und Blaine auf seinem Bett saßen und Schularbeiten machten, während der Heißkleber auf den ersten Plakaten trocknete, erwischte er sich dabei, wie er Blaine betrachtete anstatt zu lesen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Blaine ihn ablenkte, aber dieses Mal war der Grund nicht die unbändige Freude, ihn bei sich zu haben, oder dieses Gefühl, ihm instinktiv nah sein zu wollen. Kurt war einfach nur froh, ihn hier bei sich zu haben und bar jeder Logik spürte er eine Traurigkeit darüber, wie einfach und unkompliziert es jetzt war und in Zukunft nicht mehr sein würde......bis es irgendwann später dann vielleicht wieder einfacher werden würde, wenn sie endlich für immer zusammen wären.

Er seufzte, wandte den Blick aber nicht ab. Auf Blaines Wangen konnte er einen Anflug von Bartschatten sehen, der sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen und Lippen wunderbar rauh anfühlen würde. Er wusste genau, wie verführerisch Blaines Hals unter seinem warmen Kragen duftete. Er wusste, wie Blaines Augen in dem Augenblick, bevor sie sich küssten ganz weich und dunkel würden. So vieles an Blaine war ihm vertraut und es war ein Leichtes, daran zu glauben, dass er eine Konstante in seiner sich verändernden Welt bleiben würde. Er wollte sich vorstellen, dass Blaine durch all die Irrungen und Wirrungen des Lebens hindurch, immer an seiner Seite sein würde, aber ebenso wie er genau diesen Moment niemals wieder erleben würde, konnte er auch nicht wissen, was die Zukunft für ihn bereithielt. Diese Lektion hatte er an dem Tag gelernt, als seine Mutter gestorben war, und jetzt lernte er sie erneut.

Nichts auf dieser Welt war Gewissheit, weder Gutes noch Schlechtes. Nichts. Es gab so viele Unabwägbarkeiten und ganz gleich, wie sehr er sich anstrengte, seine Ziele zu erreichen und von der Welt zu fordern, was er begehrte, es gab keine Gewissheit, dass es auch so kommen würde. Natürlich würde er nicht müde werden, es zu versuchen, denn vielleicht _konnte_ er all das wirklich haben und er würde die Karten zu seinen Gunsten verteilen, so gut es eben ging.

"Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Blaine leise und schaute Kurt besorgt an, der sich wieder in die Gegenwart zurückblinzelte.

Kurt nickte, denn er wusste nicht, wie er erklären sollte, warum es nicht so war.

"Du bist so still", sagte Blaine. "Hast du dich wegen der Finn-Sache geärgert? Weil .... ich glaube nicht, dass ich damit angefangen habe, aber ich kann versuchen, mal unter vier Augen mit ihm zu reden, wenn du glaubst, dass es hilft."

Eine Welle der Zuneigung durchflutete Kurt, weil Blaine anscheinend ein angeborenes Bedürfnis hatte, ein guter Mensch zu sein. "Ich glaube, das einzige, was ihm helfen kann, ist ein ordentlicher Tritt in den Arsch", sagte Kurt; er war bei weitem kein so guter Mensch wie sein Freund, aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Er griff nach Blaines Hand und streichelte mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Es war tröstlich die festen unnachgiebigen Knochen direkt dort unter seiner Haut zu spüren. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Er ist derjenige mit dem Problem. Er ist es, der sich bedroht fühlt."

"Ja." Blaine zuckte die Schultern und sah auf seine Hände hinab. "Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde, oder zumindest gute Kumpel."

"Das war, bevor du zur McKinley gekommen bist und jeden im Glee Club mit deinem mitreißenden Gesang und deiner bunten Fliegen-Kollektion verführt hast." Kurt drückte Blaines Finger und entlockte ihm ein Lächeln. Er wusste, dass Blaine die Umstellung nicht leicht gefallen war, zumal er es von der Dalton gewohnt war, als Anführer akzeptiert zu sein.

"Wer kann schon einer Fliege widerstehen?", fragte Blaine, aber er sah immer noch angespannt aus.

"Ich mit Sicherheit nicht", ließ Kurt ihn wissen und kniete sich hin, um ihm näher zu kommen. Er konnte Blaines Problem nicht für ihn lösen und einfach alles wieder ins Lot bringen, was zwischen ihm und Finn schief gelaufen war, aber er konnte dafür sorgen, dass er sich für eine Weile besser fühlte.

Blaine schaute ihm mit großen Augen zu, als Kurt das Buch von Blaines Schoß nahm und ihn mit einem sanften Stoß an die Brust umschubste, so dass er auf dem Rücken lag. Kurt streckte sich neben ihm aus und stützte sich auf dem Ellenbogen auf, um auf ihn herabschauen zu können.

"Obwohl", sagte er, "es ist nur fair, dich darauf hinzuweisen, dass du heute keine trägst." Er strich ihm mit dem Finger über den Hals oberhalb des Kragens und spürte, wie Blaine die Luft scharf einsog. "Und trotzdem bist du unwiderstehlich."

"Du aber auch." Blaine berührte Kurts Wange mit den Fingerspitzen und legte die andere Hand auf seine Seite.

Kurt lächelte auf ihn herunter und sah das Wirrwarr der Gefühle in seinen Augen und auf seinem Gesicht. Er konnte sie nicht alle unterscheiden, aber er konnte Verlangen sehen, Bewunderung, Vergnügen und freudige Erwartung gleichzeitig. Alles was er dort sah, war wunderschön. Es überraschte ihn nicht, so von Blaine angesehen zu werden – nicht mehr – aber es war dennoch fantastisch.

Kurt schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter, als diese Gewissheit ihn erfüllte. "Du liebst mich."

"Das tue ich", erwiderte Blaine und da war kein Zögern und nicht die kleinste Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme. Er sah Kurt direkt in die Augen. Er versuchte nichts vor ihm zu verbergen; er stellte all seine Gefühle offen zur Schau und Kurt saugte den Anblick in sich auf, versuchte dieses Bild wie einen Schnappschuss für die Ewigkeit zu bewahren. Blaines schönes Antlitz, das voller Wärme und Liebe für _ihn_ war.

"Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Kurt und Blaines Lächeln erstrahlte wie die Morgensonne über dem Horizont und scheuchte Kurts Sorgen in den Hintergrund.

"Ich weiß."

Kurt wurde mit einem Mal viel leichter ums Herz. Seine Sorgen waren nicht einfach verflogen, er wusste, dass sie noch da waren, es hatte sich schließlich nichts geändert. Aber dieser Augenblick – sie beide in eben dieser Minute, ganz aufeinander fixiert und still und intim – war so viel wichtiger als die verschwommene Ungewissheit der Zukunft. Das war es, was er wollte. Das war es, was er mitnehmen wollte. Wenn er kein Glück hatte, dann konnte er womöglich nicht für immer darauf zählen, aber jetzt im Moment konnte er.

"Dann stellt sich mir die Frage", sagte er ein wenig heiser, "warum ich dich nicht küsse?"

Blaine zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen, als könnte er die verwirrenden Gedanken in Kurts Kopf lesen, aber er sagte: "Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt." Er hatte die Finger fest in Kurts Hemd vergraben, als wollte er die Führung übernehmen, aber er verhielt sich ganz still und sah Kurt nur an.

"Die Welt ist ein geheimnisvoller Ort", sagte Kurt mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, als er sich vorbeugte, um Blaines Mund mit seinen Lippen zu suchen. Und sofort funkte es zwischen ihnen – so wie immer – und Kurt konnte ein leises wohliges Summen nicht unterdrücken, als Blaine eine Hand an seine Wange legte und den Mund für ihn öffnete, für seine Lippen, seine Zunge, seinen Atem – einfach alles. Blaine akzeptierte alles und gab alles zurück und Kurt lehnte sich näher an ihn heran, seine Beine, sein Brustkorb, sein Mund an Blaines Lippen, seine Finger an Blaines Kehle und er saugte die Wärme seiner Haut in sich auf und die sanften Vibrationen seiner Seufzer. Das hier war _echt_. Das hier war _jetzt_. Das hier war _alles_.

"Kurt", flüsterte Blaine, vergrub seine Finger in Kurts Haaren und bog seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten, um seinen Hals küssen zu können. Die Küsse brannten heiß und ließen Kurts Blut aufkochen.

Seine Familie war zuhause und Kurt wusste, dass sie das Schicksal herausforderten mit dem, was sie da gerade machten. Gleich würde irgendjemand die Treppe hochkommen. Noch eine Minute und Kurt wäre es egal, ob jemand die Treppe hochkommt.

"Wir müssen aufhören", sagte er atemlos.

"Ich weiß", sagte Blaine, hörte aber nicht auf, ließ nicht los, rückte nicht einen Millimeter von Kurt ab. Im Gegenteil – er fing Kurts Lippen erneut ein und küsste ihn noch leidenschaftlicher. Kurt spürte wie sein Körper unter Blaines Berührungen vibrierte wie ein Kristallglas, das bei der passenden Tonfrequenz zu klingen beginnt. Sie waren nur am Küssen und doch war er kurz davor, in tausend Scherben zu zerspringen.

"Blaine", seufzte Kurt, stützte sich mit einer Hand aufs Bett und richtete sich zum Sitzen auf. Die Welt um ihn herum drehte sich im Kreis.

Blaine atmete zitternd ein und aus, nickte aber und blieb ein, zwei Augenblicke länger liegen, bevor auch er sich aufsetzte. "Es tut mir leid", sagte er.

"Nein." Kurt schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir.....verschieben wir es einfach auf ein anderes Mal?"

"Immer", sagte Blaine nahm Kurts Hand in seine und lächelte ihn an.

Kurt bewahrte die Antwort und Blaines süßes Lächeln tief in seinem Herzen, fasste Blaines Hand und zog ihn vom Bett, bevor er dem Drang nachgeben konnte, ihn erneut zu küssen.

"Bist du bereit, noch ein paar Plakate zu machen?" fragte er. "Diese Wahl wird sich nicht von alleine gewinnen lassen."

"Darf ich wieder die Heißklebepistole benutzen?" fragte Blaine.

"Oh mein Gott, ich habe ein Monster erschaffen", sagte Kurt und er machte einen virtuellen Schnappschuss von Blaines übertrieben zur Schau gestellter Monsterfratze und bewahrte ihn ebenfalls in seinem Herzen.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man sollte nicht meinen, dass diese Geschichte geschrieben wurde, lange bevor die Ereignisse aus Staffel vier bekannt wurden. Aber flaming muse hat ihre Episoden-Reaktionen immer direkt in der Woche nach der Ausstrahlung geschrieben. Umso erstaunlicher finde ich, wie akkurat sie – rückblickend besehen – so viele der bevorstehenden Schwierigkeiten und Geschehnisse bereits vorausgeahnt hat.
> 
> Und für die, die wissen wollen, wer [Nancy Grace](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nancy_Grace) wirklich ist.
> 
> Ach ja, und dann würde ich mich auch sehr über Kommentare und/oder Kudos freuen. <3


End file.
